eres mio
by Road-chan
Summary: Kid Flash extraña a Flecha Roja, Robin intenta ayudarlo pero Flecha Roja no dejara que le quiten al pelirrojo tan facilmente, asi este èl en el equipo o no RBxKFxFR


Hola! Aquí metiéndome con una pareja algo no común pero que a una amiga le gusto mucho y me pidió un fic, así que madre asimétrica, ¡deuda pagada! Espero te guste

En fin ya saben, Justicia Joven no me pertenece y hago esto solo por diversión y por deudas con amigas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La flecha daba vueltas en las manos de Kid Flash una y otra vez, su mirada melancólica y lejana recordando una época donde aun estaban juntos

***flack bash***

-ingresar finalmente a la liga ¿te lo imaginas?-KF estaba bastante emocionado, el gran día se acercaba y él, Robin, Veloz y Aqualad lo esperaba con ansias

-será algo genial-afirmo Veloz tomando la mano del pelirrojo para que este dejara de brincar, tanto movimiento comenzaba a cansarlo

El chico de amarillo se sonrojo un poco, sonrió y abrazo al arquero

-estaremos juntos todo el tiempo- veloz sonrió y junto sus labios con los de Wally, ansioso igual que él de que llegara ese día, ya que igual seria cuando darían a conocer su relación.

Pero el momento llego y nada fue como esperaban que fuera, Veloz decidió dejar todo alegando que la Liga de la Justicia no los tomaba en serio y los trataba como niños, y aunque Wally esperaba que en cualquier momento se comunicara con él, eso no sucedió

****fin flack bash****

Se levanto y dejo la flecha con los demás recuerdos de sus misiones, KF sabía que Flecha Roja seguía pendiente de ellos, la flecha era una clara confirmación, pero aun así ya no le hablaba y eso era algo que no entendía

No importaba cuanto coqueteara con Megan, y que incluso la mencionara con tanta insistencia en su encuentro con flecha roja, el no llegaba a reclamarle siquiera (N/A cap 4 creo, donde lo intentan convencer de que vuelva con ellos al equipo)

Se pregunto si su relación también había terminado el día que había decidido dejar el equipo

Salió de la montaña en dirección a la playa donde se dejo caer en la arena, cerró los ojos deseando olvidar de una vez por todas al arquero

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto una presencia que se acercaba a él hasta que fue demasiado tarde

Una cubetada de agua callo sobre el haciendo que saltara alarmado

-no es propio de ti estar sin hacer nada Wally-le dijo Robin cruzándose de brazos, una sonrisa burlona en su cara

El velocista le arrebato la cubeta y la aventó lejos

-uno ya no puede descansar tranquilo por estos lugares verdad-respondió volviendo a sentarse, Dick se sentó a su lado preocupado porque Wally no respondiera de un modo mas dinámico

-¿sucede algo malo?

-solo quería estar de flojo un rato Robin, no es para tanto-sus manos haciendo un ademan para quitarle importancia al asunto

Robin puso una mano en la mejilla del pelirrojo y lo hizo mirarlo

-no mientas-pidió, su mano acariciando el rostro de su amigo, acercándolo a el

-chicos, Batman no llama-la voz de Megan hizo que ambos se separaran inmediatamente y corrieran a la cueva, sin percatarse de otra persona que se encontraba en la playa y los miraba con seriedad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los chicos entraron corriendo a la base donde normalmente Batman les indicaba las misiones, mirando extrañados que el murciélago no estaba en ningún lado

-te lo dije Megan, los niños solo llegan así de rápido si piensan que es el gran jefe quien los llama-dijo Artemis mirando a los hicos del grupo-ahora que están aquí reunidos, Megan quiere decirles algo-

-¡tendremos una fiesta! Batman me hadado permiso y Artemis fue muy amable en ayudarme con la comida-la pelirroja estaba radiante, los tres chicos se miraron y asintieron, si ya tenían todo eso era obvio que la música corría por su cuenta

Cuando llego la noche todo estaba listo y la sala sonaba con una estridente música cortesía de los chicos, en el centro Connor bailaba con Megan y Artemis platicaba con Aqualad cerca de los bocadillos

-¿no planeas participar?-le pregunto robin a KF viendo que este se dirigía a la salida

-¡claro que sí! ¡Sin Kid Flash no hay fiesta!-dijo poniendo una sonrisa-solo iba a…-

Robin levanto una mano deteniendo la excusa del velocista, tomo su muñeca y lo saco de la fiesta,

-¿me dirás ya que te sucede? La verdad si no es molestia-le dijo una vez que hubieron llegado al cuarto del petirrojo. Wally quedo en silencio sin saber que decirle, sus ojos verdes huyendo del gesto enfadado de su compañero

-no sé de que hablas-respondió tratando de sonar despreocupado, Dick se acerco mas a él buscando que el pelirrojo le mirara

-y yo que pensé que todos estarían en la fiesta-la voz de Flecha Roja se dejo escuchar y ambos chicos miraron hacia la puerta donde el arquero estaba recargado

-¿que haces aquí?-preguntaron los dos caminando hacia el

-escuche que habría una fiesta y quise pasar a ver que nada se saliera de control-respondió como si fuera obvio

-no necesitamos chaperones-Dick se cruzo de brazos molesto pero los otros dos chicos lo ignoraron

-es bueno verte-los ojos de kid flash tenían un hermoso brillo que no paso desapercibido para el petirrojo

-si claro, lo veríamos mas seguido si se decidiera a quedarse, pero no somos lo suficientemente importantes para él como para que vuelva-la doble intención en las palabras del pelinegro fue rápidamente captada por Flecha Roja quien frunció el ceño un momento antes de volver a poner una sonrisa despreocupada

-el lugar de arquero ya está ocupado-

-no hay segundo que sobre-le dijo Wally rápidamente

-no discutiremos eso hoy, hay una fiesta y si no aparecen pronto, comenzaran a buscarlos-le corto Flecha Roja empujando levemente a Robin para que caminara

El petirrojo ingreso nuevamente a la fiesta llamando la atención de todos

-hey chicos, adivinen quien llego-grito apenas entro, pero al mirar hacia atrás no había nadie

-¡adivino! el chico maravilla con el autoestima tan alta que piensa que a todos les importa a qué horas llega a una fiesta-respondió Artemis para después seguir charlando con Megan, Robin se dirigió con los chicos sin prestar atención al comentario de la rubia

-pasa algo malo Robin?-

Dick negó con la cabeza tranquilizando a Aqualad, para después echar un último vistazo a la puerta

Mientras, en uno de los pasillos algo alejados del lugar de la fiesta, Kid Flash era acorralado en la pared, los brazos de Flecha Roja a ambos lados del velocista impidiéndole irse

-veo que tu y Robin se han hecho más…cercanos-Roy pronuncio con molestia la última palabra

-¿y a ti que más te da si soy más cercano a alguien?-kid flash lo empujo mas el mayor no se movió ni un milímetro

-resulta que si vas a querer estar con alguien, harías bien en terminar primero nuestra relación-

-ósea que aun tenemos una relación, porque al parecer tu no recordaste eso cuando le pediste apoyo a Aqualad con el caso de Luthor-un dejo de dolor se escucho en la voz del pelirrojo, se había sentido olvidado cuando se entero que flecha roja le había pedido a Aqualad, y no a él, que lo ayudara

-no seas infantil, solo era un trabajo-acerco su cuerpo aun mas al del menor-eres un celoso-

-¿celoso? ¿Y tú donde te quedas? No estabas acusándome de estar con Robin-respondió molesto

-el petirrojo quiere eso y tú ya debiste darte cuenta-

Kid flash guardo silencio, era cierto que Robin se había vuelto más atento con él y daba señales de buscar algo más que su amistad, y ciertamente, por un momento, pensó en intentar algo con él, pero...

-yo aun quiero estar contigo-murmuro el velocista pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del arquero quien pronto lo abrazo por la cintura, sus labios se unieron en un beso que habían esperado por mucho tiempo

-lamento no haberme puesto en contacto contigo antes, he estado algo ocupado-dijo Flecha Roja cuando se separaron

-¿te quedaras?-pregunto Wally esperanzado

-lo siento-dijo antes de volver a besarlo, paseando sus manos por la cintura del velocista, guiándolo sin despegarse mucho de él hasta la habitación más cercana que encontró

-espera, este no es mi cuarto-Kid Flash intento detenerlo cuando sintió al arquero comenzar a quitarle la ropa

-nadie dormirá en su cuarto hoy, te aseguro que se quedaran dormidos en la sala, sobre todo por que quien sabe quien tuvo la brillante idea de llevar alcohol-dijo sentándolo en la cama y poniéndose rápidamente encima de él.

Kid Flash quiso seguir insistiendo, aunque todo reclamo murió al sentir como su amante comenzaba un camino de besos a lo largo de su torso

-eres mío Wally, que no se te olvide-gruño Roy dejando marcas por donde pasaba, Wally no se molesto en contestar, solo se dejo hacer comenzando así una noche movida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse solo en la habitación, se levanto y vistió en cosa de segundos para después recorrer la base del monte justicia en igual tiempo

Termino en la cocina después de revisar todas las habitaciones y demás instalaciones sin éxito alguno

-parece que tú también te desvelaste-comento el chico maravilla entrando a la cocina, busco con la mirada-¿y Flecha Roja?-pregunto al no ver al otro súper héroe

-se fue poco después de que tú te fueras a la fiesta-respondió forzando una sonrisa-y yo me sentí algo enfermo, así que decidí irme a descansar, creo que quiere darme gripe-

-¿con quién crees que estas tratando?-pregunto robin riendo-eres un descuidado Wally, esas marcas del cuello no salen por gripe-

Los ojos del velocista se abrieron al máximo al escuchar al petirrojo, un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro mientras solo pensaba en darse de topes con la pared por ser tan descuidado

-¿el se fue sin decirte nada verdad?-pregunto Dick, al ver que el otro asintió robin bajo la mirada y apretó los puños ¡ese inútil arquero se había atrevido a dejar de nuevo a Wally!

Robin no era tonto, y se había percatado de los sentimientos que tenía el pelirrojo por el antiguo aprendiz de Flecha Verde, aun así tenía la esperanza de que al estar conviviendo juntos, el pudiera ganar su corazón y hacer que olvidara a Roy, pero al parecer eso no pasaría

-él nunca te ha dejado solo Kid Flash, eso significa que realmente le importas-Dick puso una mano en el hombro del velocista y sonrió-sino no hubiera venido todo celoso a alejarte de mí-

-robin yo…-

-olvídalo-robin negó con la cabeza-¿soy un genio recuerdas? Desde un principio supe que no podía hacer nada, ahora vámonos, Súper tiene dolor de cabeza y se pone histérico con cualquier pequeño sonido, será mejor estar lo más lejos posible por un buen rato-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Terminaste de leer? Ahora déjame un review ¿sí?


End file.
